This invention relates generally to the packaging of articles in shipping containers, and, more specifically, to a corner protector having an inexpensive cushioning shell which positions an impact resistant plug to absorb, without shattering, an impact to a protected corner of an article if a container is dropped or mishandled.
It is widely recognized by manufacturers of various commodities that great care must be taken in packaging and shipping articles of manufacture to avoid damage caused by rough handling. Care must be particularly taken when articles such as furniture are packaged and shipped because much of the value of such articles lies in their aesthetic quality and appearance. Typically, in an attempt to protect articles from damage during shipping and storage, they are placed in shipping containers and provided padding or cushioning inserts at critical impact points. With most types of furniture and similar articles, the corners or other protruding sections are most vulnerable and require the greatest protection.
Previously, several types of cushioning inserts have been provided which are placed between the packaged article and the shipping container to reduce damage during shipping and storage. One type of insert is a corrugated paper or papier mache/pulp corner protector which is intended to absorb the shock of an impact if the container is dropped on a protected corner. A problem with such corner protectors is that the paper or paper pulp insert material inherently tends to retain moisture. This moisture can damage the finish of many articles, such as furniture, if the finish is subjected to the moisture for an extended period of time. Additionally, the paper or paper pulp corner protectors are undesirably rough and abrasive, usually necessitating the insertion of a foam pad between the corner protectors and the containerized article, and because of this rough and abrasive property they also undesirably generate heat through friction. Finally, the protection provided by such corner protectors from impacts and other compressive forces, when compared with the price of such protectors, is less than ideal.
An alternative corner protector is constructed of an expanded polystyrene material which tends to be less expensive than the corrugated paper or paper pulp protectors. While expanded polystyrene corner protectors adequately protect containerized articles from many types of compressive forces, the protective characteristics of such corner protectors is insufficient in many circumstances. Specifically, expanded polystyrene corner protectors tend to crack or fracture when subjected to impacting forces, and once these protectors are so damaged the protection provided against subsequent impacts is drastically reduced.
In attempting to overcome this drawback of expanded polystyrene protectors while still taking advantage of their cost, weight and overall compression resistance features, such polystyrene protectors have been encased in cardboard. The tensile strength of the cardboard casing is utilized to hold the expanded polystyrene insert together after a first impact to minimize the loss in protection against subsequent impacts. While these cardboard encased polystyrene corner protectors do increase the protection afforded containerized articles, the cost of such protectors is necessarily increased over that of simple molded expanded polystyrene protectors, and some manufacturers and shippers view the extra protection provided as not worth the additional costs involved.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a corner protector for containerized articles which can adequately protect the articles from most types of compressive loads, and which can repeatedly absorb the shock of impact without a significant reduction in the protection provided. Also, the corner protector must be inexpensive, lightweight, and constructed of materials which are easily manufactured and safely handled by packaging personnel. The present invention fullfils these needs and provides other related advantages.